


Grow

by S1rcus



Series: Femslash February 2020 [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, College, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:15:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22508410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S1rcus/pseuds/S1rcus
Summary: Nora has started college and finds herself with a crush.
Relationships: Mia Smoak/Nora West-Allen
Series: Femslash February 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619437
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Grow

Nora had started her first year of college about five months ago. She had joined the track and field team pretty much the first chance she had. Running was something she absolutely loved of course she couldn't use her powers (not that she even could. Her parents had put a power dampening chip under her skin pretty much the second they realized she had powers. "School first" they had said and as much as she hated it she understood. They wanted her to have a normal childhood). She also might've heard that the upperclassman she had the biggest crush on was part of the javelin throwers team. 

Mia Smoak was one of the most wanted girls in the whole school. She had a "don't fuck with me" attitude and some students were even scared of her. But Nora just thought she might be the most beautiful woman she's ever seen in her life. 

It took some time and courage on Nora's part but eventually she was able to speak to her and she was actually much nicer than everyone made her sound. They started to talk more before and after their team meets, and after some point they started spending some more time together out of school as well. Nora was even thinking that Mia might even be slightly interested in her, if her weird flirting was anything to go by. Still it took her ages to gather up the courage to actually ask her out. She in no way wanted to ruin this friendship that was just starting to blossom. 

* * *

"Nora, hey..." Mia smiled at her when she opened her dorm room door to let her in. Nora closed the door behind herself and started to speak before Mia got another word out. 

"Hi, sorry to come in without letting you know I was gonna be here. I just had something I wanted to talk about,” Nora said while she paced around the room. 

"Okay. Well what is it?" Mia sat to her bed and eyed Nora. This wasn't exactly out of character for her but she seemed more nervous than normal. 

"Okay, so. These couple past months have been-" Nora's phone started to ring and she chuckled nervously. _Perfect_. "I should take this. I've been waiting for a call and it might be important."

"Of course go ahead."

"Nora West-Allen," Nora answered the phone as she made her way to the bathroom to get a bit of privacy. 

West-Allen, why was that name so familiar to Mia. It took her awhile to try and remember where she knew it but then it hit her like a train. And that was the moment Nora returned. 

"Sorry. I've been just trying to book a thing for ages now and... Well anyway, where was I? Oh right," She turned around and saw Mia watching her a little funny, "What?"

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen. I know. I skipped a class but-"

"No it's not that, I just. Are your parents Barry Allen and Iris West-Allen?"

"Yeah. What is this? Didn't you know that? I always get bombarded with questions about how my mom knew the Flash."

"I didn't and it's not about the Flash, Nora."

"It's not?"

"No. I- you've grown so much since the last time I saw you," Mia said it so quietly Nora was barely able to hear. 

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah. You were like four so I'm not surprised you don't remember me. But our parents, especially our dads, used to be friends and we'd come over to your house for dinner parties and such. After my dad passed away mom and I moved elsewhere and we didn't see any of the people we used to know again."

"Our dads?"

"Yeah. Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak are my parents."

"Your dad saved mine. Oh, I'm so sorry Mia," under her breath she added, "Well, this makes everything even more awkward."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, I uh.. I might've come here to ask if you meant any of that flirting and if you would go out with-- me?"

Mia smiled and shook her head. 

"Hey, this doesn't change anything."

Nora was looking at her toes, "It doesn't?"

"No."

"Oh..."

Nora looked so sad that all Mia wanted to do was hug her. But instead she got up and went to Nora and lifted her chin slowly. 

"Nora, look at me," Mia said softly and Nora tried to fight it but there was a tiny bit of hope in her chest and she slowly lifted her gaze to meet Mia's. 

"Nothing, especially our weird past or our parents, is gonna change how you make me feel. That _weird_ flirting, as you put it, was totally real and I'd love to go out with you."

Nora's face split into a huge grin, "Tomorrow at 7? I'll come and pick you up."

"It's a date."


End file.
